


Windows of the Heart

by BilaDiaAda



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda
Summary: Drabbles of Karna and Arjuna in various genres possibleChapter 1: AngstChapter 2: Humor
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna/Karna (Mahabharata)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Angst

Arrow is in Arjuna’s hand. A slight pull and release would be enough to demolish his enemy. Karna’s precisely in front of him. Unarmed.  
Setting eyes on his foe; Arjuna only views the latter eyes. A glance to the green emerald iris enough to make his heart waver.  
An exhausted and accepting gaze thrown toward Arjuna’s eyes.  
.  
People said that eyes are the window to someone's heart. Arjuna deeply understands. Being an archer is the matter of seeing what is unseen for most people… and Arjuna sees throughout someone's eyes.  
With Karna being the same archer at the same level, it only made matters worse, or so he assumed.  
Now they are there, in eyes to eyes mutual stare. An understanding comes to an agreement at this moment. They are both hurt. Anything that happened will only crush them.  
.  
Should Karna continue his life, he will only continue his adharma. Should Arjuna continue his life, he will only do so by killing the unarmed Karna.  
.  
“What are you waiting Partha, do what you must do!”. Krishna further encourages him to pull his arrow.  
“Should I, at least let him get in his cart first” Arjuna remarks  
“It is a war, Shall one commander take a pity toward the evil foe ?”  
.  
Arjuna grips his bow tightly. The two commanders shared a glance  
A faint smile with a nearly watery eye struck his heart. Karna’s acceptance of fate was overwhelmingly sincere.  
Must Karna’s existence called an evil, Arjuna can’t think what he should call himself.  
.  
Arjuna has made his mind.  
Inhaling his deep breath, he pulled the bowstring backward.  
A swish of an arrow is echoing on the battlefield.  
Karna's neck is accurately pierced.  
.  
Bitter distaste engulfed him from his toe to his head.  
Is this what he called a winning?  
Does winning taste like a streak of all of your failure mix into one massive form that haunts you?  
.  
Arjuna never knew victory could taste this bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Bila. It is my first fanfiction in Mahabharata setting I published there. Any supportive advice will be appreciated.  
> So, for the note, in the dialogue between Krishna and Arjuna, Krishna called Arjuna by Partha. Partha is Arjuna's other name. In the original lore, Krishna mostly calls Arjuna by this name. Partha stemmed from his mother maiden's name (Pritha), Partha itself means Pritha's son.  
> Thank you for reading my work <3


	2. Humor

Everyone in Chaldea knows that Karna is a man with a default poker face. You could never tell what is He feeling only through his face. Neither you give him a punch or present will ever shake his expression. 

So for today, he is getting a little smiley; it bugs Arjuna. 

Arjuna doesn’t notice that his gaze is being too intense for a moment and the object of attention has found out. 

“Heh, You know Arjuna, I sometimes wonder why my skin color is pale even if my father is the god of the sun himself”. Karna tries to start a conversation with his roommate. 

“Huh, why are you talking to me!?, besides who cares about that. Bet he is just too afraid that even the slightest light would harm you”. Arjuna sinistically remarks 

“No, not that. My actual skin color is tan” 

“Should I pinch your eyes to repair your vision, don’t you mention something about your skin being pale a while ago?” 

“Yes, I am asking the wrong question. My skin color is never pale in the first place.” 

“I can’t see where are you going with your statement”. 

“I have the ultimate tanned skin, the tannest people can be. I’m the Sun bleached tan”.  
“My father shower me with all of his love until I got this color. I’m still his favorite”. Karna replied proudly 

“…”  
“Don’t you ever dare to speak to me again”

Arjuna refuses to acknowledge that he shares his genetic with this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you guys probably know what reference am I using in this chapter. It is that cartoon of under ocean creature that is really popular globally(coughspongebobcough). I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
